The present invention relates to a device and method for supporting and maintaining of lighting solutions based on non-integrated CFL or LED non-integrated bulbs designed to work with universal electronic ballasts which can support one (single) or two (double) bulb configurations, depending on wiring.
Four-pin (4-pin) lamps are traditionally powered by electronic ballasts. The Electronic Universal CFL Ballast for 4-pin bulbs is suitable for bulbs with the base standards G24q and GX24q. The lamp base style is part of the ANSI NEMA specification. The G24q standard currently includes the bulb types: G24q-1, G24q-2, G24q-3, which have different power ratings, and in order not to mix them up they have small plastic guides which prevents using an incorrect bulb. A larger index in the type indicates larger power consumption and output, and requires using a more powerful ballast. The GX24q standard currently includes bulb types: GX24q-1, GX24q-2, GX24q-3, GX24q-4, and GX24q-5. The electrical schema for connecting bulbs to the ballast for all listed bulb types is substantially similar.
Many lighting solutions currently use two-bulb configurations of non-integrated CFL bulbs connected sequentially. When a failure occurs in one bulb in such a configuration, the entire light typically stops functioning, despite the second bulb still being in working order.
Modern LED bulbs also have advantages over CFL bulbs, such as greater energy efficiency and longer lifespan.
As can be seen, there is a need for a way to operate two-bulb CFL lights with only one bulb, as well as to replace CFL bulbs with LED bulbs. It would also be beneficial if the process were reversible and low-cost.